ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tampa Bay Ogres
The Tampa Bay Ogres are a chapter of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts operating within the region of Tampa Bay, a large harbor area on the west coast of Florida in the Gulf of Mexico. Some of the larger cities in the area include Tampa, St. Petersburg, and Clearwater. Counties considered to be in the "Bay Area" include: Hernando, Hillsborough, Pasco, Pinellas, and Polk. Residents of all cities and counties are networked together in the regional gaming network, similar to the Gulf Coast Ogres. The group began as a grassroots regional gaming network in 1996, and joined O.G.R.E.s on August 9th, 2011. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Awards The chapter as a whole has won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *Most Valuable Chapter (2011) *E-Lair Award (2011) *Largest Party Award (2012) Chapter Member Awards Specific members of this chapter have won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *Order of Chrétien de Troyes - Michael Rodriguez *Face of the Party (2011) - Brenda Cothern History The regional grassroots gamer network known as MsKina's Tampa Bay D&D Gamers started in 1996 from a small group of friends that discovered there was a need. Since then the Chapter Coordinator, Brenda "MsKina" Cothern, made it one of her missions to help bring people together who were just as passionate about the hobby as she was. Throughout the years Brenda has not given up on the goal to create a powerful network for the gamers of the Tampa Bay Area to connect with each other and enjoy a hobby she passionately loves. After attending Gen Con 2011, Brenda found the last piece of her puzzle, the O.G.R.E.s, with their assistance she spearheaded the formation of a new chapter, Tampa Bay Ogres, and quickly went about setting up shop. The goal she put forth on the table was to make an active community that not only assists with the hobby, but creates a culture of friends and associates to preserve the spirit of the hobby. OGRE Roster Chapter Officers= ;Chapter Coordinator :Brenda Cothern ;Senior Dungeon Master :Jeff Cothern |-| C.C.A.s= For more information about the Chapter Coordinator Assistants (CCA) click here. |-| S.D.M.A.s= For more information about the Senior Dungeon Master Assistants (SDMA) click |-| Active Members= For more information about what it means to be an Active member click here. To see the full featured member list, including rank, position and awards click here. |-| Associate Members= For more information about what it means to be an Associate Member click here. To see the full featured member list, including rank, position and awards click here. |-| Inactive Members= This is a list of members who no longer meet the requirements to maintain both an Active Member or Associate Member status within the Chapter. To see the full featured member list, including rank, position and awards click here. |-| Gaming Locations ;Residential Ogre Lair Hosts : MsKina's Ogre Lair Brenda Cothern (N. Tampa) : Sunday Night Eternals Dominick Tascritti (S. Tampa) : T'Ogres Tammy Mangrum (Brandon) : Spring Hill Area Gamers T. Min Nemoy (Hernando County) Important Links * How to setup your profile. External Links ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Chapter → Chapter Portal → Florida Category:Browse Category:Chapter Category:Region 1 Category:Florida